gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Robb Arden
Robb Arden was the captain of the merchant navy vessel Betancourt Star. Biography Emergence Day Heading for Porta Ogari Six weeks after the Armistice between the UIR and COG that ended the Pendulum Wars, Arden was commanding the Betancourt Star as she headed for the city of Porta Ogari to drop off a supply of Imulsion at the refinery there. As he sat on the bridge watching minesweeping vessels clear the path for the Star, his engineer and friend Dizzy Wallin entered the bridge and gave him a cup of coffee, and remarked how lonely the view seemed without other ships being in a convoy with them. Arden told him it would take some getting used to, and that he considered peace to be abnormal, since no one alive remembered a time when Sera had been at peace. He asked Dizzy when his son would get discharged, and Dizzy told him that his unit had returned to New Sherrith the previous week. Arden told him that there was always room for a trainee engineer in the Merchant Fleet if his son wanted a new job. As they got closer to the port, Dizzy told him he would be talking a walk on the deck to watch the sunrise. Arden remarked that he seemed to be acting like a man making a fresh start, and Dizzy told him that he was, since the whole world seemed to be doing it.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 59-61 The Locust Emerge As they got closer to the port, Arden heard over the radio that Porta Ogari was under attack. He hit the ships alarm and summoned the crew to the bridge, where they gathered around the radio and listened to the port control ask for help from the CNV Audacious. The crew believed the UIR had broke the treaty, and Arden contacted the port authority to ask for instructions. The controller told him to divert to the military port at Cape Aelis. Arden acknowledged the instructions, and began diverting the Betancourt Star's course. Dolland began to wonder why they couldn't see any signs of and Indie attack in Porta Ogari and how they managed to penetrate the border for more than a thousand klicks without being detected. Arden told him he didn't know, and most of the crew went to the deck to watch the city, and saw the Imulsion refinery explode. Arden then heard that Chairman Tomas Dalyell was coming over the radio, and called the crew back up. They listened in shock as they learned it was not the Indies, but unknown creatures that had emerged from underground all across Sera and were slaughtering millions. After the broadcast, Dizzy asked Arden if he had heard of anywhere else that had been attacked, and he told him that Jannermont had been hit. Arden then addressed the whole crew, telling them to pick a number that they wanted to call, and he would arrange for them to do so once the radio chatter calmed down.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 62-65 After reaching Cape Aelis, Arden told his crew to leave the ship and do whatever they needed to try and reach their families, since he didn't know what the Coalition of Ordered Governments were going to do with the Betancourt Star.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 104 References Category:Characters Category:COG Category:Males Category:Merchant Marines